Desecration
by Mishka89
Summary: Everyone thought Levy and Gajeel were the perfect couple. Behind closed doors however lies a sinister truth. Basically an angsty, dark, whump fic. WARNING: Mature content and violence abound!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Desecration

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my own demented brain.

 **A/N:** This fic came about when the lovely avcos requested I give her some angsty Levy x Gajeel. Little did I know that she'd be making her own wonderful story to soothe the pain I'm bound to inflict.

This story is going to get dark. Fair warning. There will be lots of hurt from my side. If you want the comfort side go and check out avcos' sister story (Scars) because I can assure you that you won't be getting any from me. Seriously, go check it out because she's a wonderful author and you'll most likely need a breath of fresh air at some point.

s/12823982/1/Scars

 **Warnings:** Again violence, language, non-con in later chapters etc. Possibly self-harm, suicidal thoughts. If you feel like you're going to be triggered hit the back button. If you want devour some delicious angst, read away and enjoy.

* * *

She'd known that this would happen. She'd freakin _know_ but she'd had no choice but to go home with him anyway. Sure she'd wanted to stay at the guild hall where it was safe, but she knew that staying would only increase his aggression.

Levy had been chatting with Jet and Droy about one of her favourite authors coming to town. Her voice was pitched high with excitement, her eyes sparkling and smile bright. They stood off from the job board in a little circle. She'd made sure that she kept her distance just a little from her friends. Being small it was easy to stay back a few steps without looking odd.

She could feel his piercing eyes on her back from where he sat at the bar. It was a place he'd been frequenting a lot lately. Enough that Mira had pulled her to the side away from the dragon slayer and everyone else to ask if things were okay. Palms sweating nervously she'd smiled and assured Mira that everything was fine. She'd lied.

Everything was _not_ fine. It hadn't been for months.

Jet's laughter and casual touch on her arm brought her out of her depressing train of thoughts. Shit shit shit! He couldn't touch her - he wasn't allowed! Jumping slightly at the touch she took a half step backwards into a wall of solid flesh.

The whole point of her standing a tiny bit away was to avoid being touched. He didn't like it when others touched her, especially Jet or Droy. She'd been careful, she'd tried hard but in the end nothing she did was good enough and he'd seen. He'd _seen_!

She watched her friends eyes travel above her to Gajeel's face where he towered behind her. They smiled at him, obviously noticing nothing amiss.

A warm calloused hand laid itself on her bare shoulder and she only just stopped herself from flinching. Her heart skipped a beat and she knew he heard it.

'What are you talking about Shrimp?' His gravelly voice enquired. The tone was friendly for him, nothing to seem out of the ordinary but his thumb digging painfully into her shoulder where they couldn't see told a different story.

'Oh hey Gajeel', Jet greeter while Droy nodded his acknowledgement. Their tones and body language were as open and friendly as they would ever get with the guy who stole their precious Levy.

'Levy was just telling us about this author she likes who's coming to do a book signing in town on Saturday', Droy said while reaching into his back pocket for a snack, 'did you want to come with us?' he asked while absent mindedly tearing the wrapper open with his teeth.

Levy fought to suppress a wince when Gajeel's thumb pressed against her shoulder a little harder. She knew that he hated the idea of getting an invite from either of her friends who he strongly disliked. As far as he was concerned they were beneath him. Wizards he wouldn't even interact with at all if it hadn't have been for her.

'Damn that would have been good to go to, I know how much you like their work,' Gajeel said looking down at her, 'unfortunately we have a date planned for this Saturday'.

She sighed internally despite herself. She knew he wouldn't let her go and she felt stupid for allowing herself the flicker of hope and excitement when she'd been talking to her friends earlier.

'Would you guys mind getting a copy signed for my Levy? I know it would mean a lot to her,' the dragon slayer asked innocently.

My Levy. Something that would have made butterflies dance inside her and her heart leap with joy when they'd first started seeing each other. A sweet and romantic term. She knew now that he was using it to nail home the fact that she was his. Like she needed another reminder. Her ribs still hurt from the last time he'd told her she was his. And she was, she knew that. There was no way out of this situation.

In public he was as kind to her as people expected someone rough like him to be. He would defend her bravely from danger and always made sure he was close by to her. If only they knew what he was really like. If only _she_ had known. Not for the first time she wished she had the ability to travel through time. She wished she could stop herself from noticing this man, from falling into his trap.

'Uh sure of course', Jet answered while Droy nodded again, finishing the chocolate bar.

She could feel him smirking above her, knew he got a thrill out of controlling not only her personal life but also influencing those of people around her. Something that would seem sweet on the outside to anyone looking, was really just another poison barb being inserted under her skin. There was no way out. No one to turn to.

Movement in front of her once again broke her from her depressed thoughts. Fairy Tail's resident soul mage Bickslow seemed to come out of nowhere, tongue lolling out of his mouth as per usual as he comfortably slid between Jet and Droy and threw an arm around their shoulders.

'Yo Gajeel! What's up?', he asked, face moving slightly to acknowledge the dragon slayer. Before waiting for a response he quickly looked down to where Levy stood in front of him 'Baby Blue, how's tall, dark and handsome treating you?' he enquired.

Levy quickly broke out of her shock at Bickslow's sudden appearance in front of her when she felt Gajeel's finger dig deeper into the muscle of her shoulder blade. She could sense his irritation at the other man's question to her and she knew he was warning her to tread carefully.

 _Terrible_ she thought to herself.

Bickslow regarded her for another second to see if she would answer but before the the tension could be noticed by Jet and Droy the tall wizard quickly excused himself, 'Well I'm off to see if I can convince Freed to cut his hair. Catch you later!' he said loudly before promptly wandering off towards the the rest of the Thunder Legion.

It was almost as if he knew she couldn't speak freely. God what if he _knew_? Gajeel would think that she'd blabbed and that would be it. She'd be done for. It was bad now but if she ever let anyone find out how bad it was he'd kill her. Of that she had no doubt.

'Come on Shrimp, let's get going', the rough voice said behind her before nudging her slightly to get his point across, 'Jet, Droy see you guys later. And don't forget about the signed book!'

'Of course we wouldn't forget!' Jet said loudly, his tone mock offended as Levy plastered a fake smile onto her face and waved goodbye.

She wondered if her eyes were screaming for help as much as her soul was and if anyone would notice it as Gajeel lead her from the guild hall.

* * *

Feedback would be appreciated as it's been a long while since I've written anything or shared it with the world and it makes me a little antsy.

Mishka xXx


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my own demented brain.

 **A/N:** Hello - me again with a double upload tonight. This chapter is worse for sweet little Levy but I can only say that while this may seem bad - it's actually nothing in comparison to what's coming. You've been warned.

Again don't forget to go and check out the awesome story Scars by avcos. It's the flip side of this story and is Levy/Bickslow! How cool is that?!

 **Warnings:** Again violence, language, non-con in later chapters etc. Possibly self-harm, suicidal thoughts. If you feel like you're going to be triggered hit the back button. If you want devour some delicious angst, read away and enjoy.

* * *

Gajeel tossed his keys onto the small table in the entry hall of her apartment then wandered in and sat on the couch.

Levy walked in behind him, shoulders hunched knowing tonight would not be good for her. Perhaps if she went straight to the kitchen to start him a dinner and kept quiet he wouldn't notice her and would give her a break. She just needed a break. Constant months of this abuse was really taking its toll on her both mentally and physically.

Her muscles strained and ached on a daily basis. It was a constant battle not to let others notice she was in pain. She sighed softly as she toed her shoes off to line them up in the entryway.

Mentally she knew it was affecting her deeply. Her magic wasn't as strong, she had trouble concentrating and couldn't seem to read as fast even with her glasses on. She was beginning to become a liability on jobs and she wondered why anyone would want her as a partner.

 _They don't. You're just a stupid weak waste of space and you know it._

Perhaps she was lucky she had Gajeel. After all he did look after her on the battlefield when she would inevitably screw up and need saving. Logically she knew it was due to the exhaustion she felt but she pushed that voice aside. It was easier not to fight it. To just let herself exist in this situation.

A darker part of her hoped next time he wouldn't save her. Let the monster get to her. She wasn't worth saving anyway. She didn't know why Jet and Droy still bothered to speak to her after she'd formed this relationship with Gajeel. It was obvious they didn't like him and she didn't see herself worthy of their time anymore so did they continue to try and talk to her?

And Bickslow. Her stomach clenched when she thought of the blue haired wizard. She'd noticed his lingering gazes and that he always seemed to be around in the guild hall where she was even if he didn't always interact with her. She saw a fierce intelligence in his dark eyes and wondered if he knew what was happening behind these closed doors.

'Are you going to stand in the doorway all night or are you going to come inside?' Gajeel's gravelly voice broke her train of thought and she jumped slightly.

Stupid. She'd been stupid just standing around lost in thought and putting off the inevitable. There was no point fighting it. It's not like she could anyway. He was just too strong and she was too broken.

Bare feet padded softly into her lounge room where Gajeel sat leaning back with his legs spread. Dark eyes pierced straight through her and he flashed his sharp canines in a smirk as she walked to stand in front of him, shoulders hunched and head angled low in submission. A small gesture of his hand at her made her drop to her knees between his legs.

It was better to be silent and submissive to him. After the interaction with Jet and Droy he'd already been on edge. But Bickslow butting in as he had had just been icing on Gajeel's already pissed off cake.

He liked to make her do these things willingly. It was another show of power that he didn't need to physically force her to get her to submit anymore. Sure he still would when he felt like it but this was much worse. Putting the 'choice' in her hands.

She knew it was futile to resist and again scolded herself. She should be lucky. Gajeel was a strong, handsome and talented dragon slayer. He was rare and she'd seen women throw themselves at him. Lost in his muscled arms and bad boy visage. She should be lucky he was interested in her at all. A useless, weak, ugly sad excuse for a wizard and woman.

She took a deep breath to calm her shaking hands and reached out to unzip his fly. His member was already hard and hot when she reached inside to touch him.

Brown eyes met red briefly before lowering in submission as she pulled him from the confines of his pants and stroked him. His cock was huge in her small hands, she was hardly able to reach all the way around it with her slender fingers.

Leaning forward she placed her flat tongue at the base then moved it up to the top. Circling around it she leant further forward and over so that she could gently take the tip into her mouth. Her jaw aching from the size she continued to run her tongue around the head as she covered her teeth with her lips and applied a sucking pressure.

Eyes closed she took as much of him into her mouth as she could. It really wasn't much, there was so much to his size that she had to use both hands to stroke the shaft that would never fit.

She lost herself to the bobbing and stroking motion. Lips going numb with friction and jaw burning from being forced open like this.

He was a quiet lover. No moans would pass his lips. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction of knowing she was giving him pleasure.

She heard the smack before she felt the sharp pain in the side of her face and only just caught herself from biting down in surprise, eyes snapping open.

'Come on _Little Blue_ , I think you can do better than that can't you?' Gajeel sneered from his sprawled position. 'You know those guys are only interested in your holes right? Imagine if they found out how useless you are with them. Such a shit lay I don't know why I even bother with you. Can't even get a blowjob right.'

Her stomach clenched at the pet name Bickslow used for her coming off his barbed tongue in such a way. Of course he would use it against her. Of course! Gajeel was intelligent and methodical. It was this same cunning which had led him to staying in her home so that she no longer had a safe space to hide away from him. He had systematically taken everything from her. Her freedom, her control, her life.

A hard hand grabbed the back of her head and she felt his right leg cross over his left, calf leaning carefree across her shoulders. Caging her inside the muscular thighs and forcing her to hunch more over him uncomfortably. Restrained like this a part of her panicked but she quickly willed it to quiet down. There was no use in resisting. It would only be worse for her if she did. She'd learnt that the hard way many times before it had finally sunk in.

The leg squeezed around her a bit tighter as he leaned for the tv remote and flicked it on. The sudden noise covering the harsh breathing from her nose.

'You've got until the end of this show to get me off.' he breathed out in a disinterested yet somehow threatening tone.

The sound of Magnolia's next top model came through the TV speakers as she fought against the cramping of her jaw and continued her job.

Levy wondered again how she had allowed herself to become this _thing_. Weak and useless, just a hole to fuck and a body to abuse. How she was still a part of the guild she didn't know. She was damaging Fairy Tail's reputation just by being a member and Makarov should kick her out.

What kind of wizard was she when she couldn't even produce enough iron with her script magic to keep Gajeel full. It was pathetic. _She_ was pathetic.

Gajeel's finger flicked her idly on the crown of her head, 'Now you see that is a _real_ woman', he said. She knew he was talking about what he was watching on tv and she shuddered slightly. 'A curvy body with an actual pair of tits,' he tisked. 'And yet here I am stuck with _you_ '.

Was it possible to hurt the soul through words alone? Yes she decided as she redoubled her efforts in getting him to finish. She knew she was scrawny with the body of a 14 year old boy. She wasn't tall like Cana, curvy like Lucy or firm like Mira. She was disgusting.

'Tick tock _Little Blue_ ', he muttered still focused on the beautiful models. She repressed another flinch at the nickname. It wouldn't do to let him know that he was getting under her skin like that. She didn't want him to sour one of the few good things she had left.

Increasing the momentum of both her head and hands she swirled her tongue around the thick leaking head and sucked harder.

Gajeel had amazing stamina and he knew it. Let it never be said that the iron dragon slayer was a short lay.

Despite her best efforts he didn't allow himself to finish from her ministrations. Instead she heard the TV show end, her chest fluttering with panic as his hand found its way to the back of her head and pushed down. Hard.

Knowing that it was pointless to fight didn't stop her body from panicking at the new lack of oxygen and feeling of a battering ram pushing against her throat. She shoved back against his hand and leg while using her own hands to push at his thighs.

A hand as hard as steel smacked into the side of her face again and made her ears ring. Black spots sparked in front of her eyes and her weak attempts to free herself faded as she started to fall limp onto him.

'Useless bitch. Can't do _anything_ right can you?!' he yelled at her. 'I give you one job, _one_!You're really going to get it now'.

The black spots had expanded in front of her eyes, eating her vision like a swarm of locus.

Maybe this was it. Maybe now she could finally rest. She didn't mind the thought at all. She _hoped_ she wouldn't wake up. She needed to rest. She needed it to end.

The hand in the back of her hair lifted her head off him and threw her roughly to the floor.

Levy's mind was disoriented by the blackness but her body knew what to do even when she didn't. Greedily sucking in air against her abused throat she coughed and moved to roll into a propped up position to help her get more air into her starved lungs.

A solid boot caught her in the ribs and tossed her a few feet back. How she managed to cry out in pain with hardly any oxygen in her body she had no idea but she managed it. Her honey brown eyes blearily gazed up to the threatening shadow above her.

'Oh you're really in for it now _Little Blue_ '.

* * *

That's all for now folks. I'll keep working on the next one but again feedback is appreciated and feeds the soul (I _swear_ I have one! Somewhere anyway).

Mishka xXx


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my own demented brain.

 **A/N:** I'm just going to sit back and wait for the stoning for this one.

Again don't forget to go and check out the awesome story Scars by avcos. These stories are meant to be red in conjunction to each other.

 **Warnings:** Noncon, violence, language, angst angst ANGST. I'm terrible at writing this sort of thing but hey - gotta slay those prompt bunnies.

* * *

Levy groggily came to. Her body felt heavy and sore. Was she on a job? Did it go bad? God if she'd stuffed up again surely Makarov would kick her out of the guild this time. That didn't seem right though. Surely she'd be able to remember at least accepting a job. She would remember the research that went with it. She would research whatever the job entailed while Gajeel-

Gasping her eyes snapped open and she made a move to sit up. Her ribs protested loudly at this and she squealed in pain before dropping back to the floor.

Gajeel! He'd hit her again, hard enough to knock her out this time. That's right she'd stuffed up, not being able to finish him off in time. _Useless_!

Her blurry eyes darted around the dark room looking for the dragon slayer. It was hard to see in the dim light but was that-

'Well look who finally decided to grace us with her presence' a dark voice hissed out. A cold and calculated anger was detectable in the timber of his voice and she followed the sound until she could pinpoint him in the darkness.

'You know I've been thinking _Little Blue_. I do good by you. I look after you and keep you safe. I take you out and buy you whatever you want. I put up with those idiot friends of yours because you like them for whatever reason. I'm a good partner.' Gajeel said, red eyes staring deep into her, 'And how do you repay me? You mock me and look down at me like I'm just some 'commoner' from behind your books. You flirt with whatever guy comes your way. Don't think I haven't noticed how you act with Jet and Droy. Like that wasn't embarrassing enough now you're flirting around with _Bickslow_ ' he spat angrily.

Her heart raced as she could hear the anger in his voice getting stronger and she could _feel_ his magic starting to crackle around her.

'Like that idiot would want anything to do with the likes of _you_. He's a soul mage and frankly Levy I'm not even sure that you have a soul. I wonder if he sees you for the broken toy you are? Do you think he fancies you? Because I think he just pities you. Soulless, disgusting, useless _Little Blue_. You can't even give a proper blowjob, who but me would put up with that and want you?' He stood and even in the darkness managed to cast a looming shadow over her.

Her stomach clenched at the sight of him, a sickening fear spreading out beneath her skin. This was going to be bad. Normally he wouldn't say such things to her. She'd really fucked up this time.

The voices in her head nodded agreement at his words even though she felt like she might be sick from the pain they brought. This was worse than any beating he could give her.

'That all being said Levy I want you to understand one thing. You. Are. _Mine!'_ ' He moved closer to her, each worse punctuated with a step until she had to cram her neck to look up at him from her sprawled position on the floor. 'I would tell you that if I catch you flirting with him again, I'll kill him but I'm sure a filthy slut like you wouldn't be able to stop yourself from spreading your legs. So I'm going to _make_ sure that no one else will ever want to touch you again'.

With the grace and power of a panther he launched at her before she even could blink or think to move. Hands tore at her dress and sunflower material went flying through the air. Panties and bra were ripped and discarded to the side.

Levy was roughly pushed onto her back as he forced herself between her thighs. She was so shocked she didn't even fight. It was like none of this was real. This couldn't be happening. Was he really going to ra- no. She couldn't even think it. This was her partner, there was _no_ way he could do something so heinous.

But as his solid length pushed into her roughly and set up a brutal pace there was no denying it.

She blinked as the realisation hit and pushed against his arms while trying to close her thighs and wiggle away from him. It was like trying to push a steel wall, there was no budging.

This _hurt_. He was big. She wasn't. She could feel him stretching her inner walls with his size and bruising her as his hips smashed against her own. Tears welled in her eyes as she continued to struggle to free herself from him.

Gajeel used one large hand to snatch her hands and pinned them both above her head while the other moved to her sex.

Skilled fingers began to rub and tug at her clit in practiced movements and she could feel herself start to get wet from his ministrations.

'Look at you. Getting off on this you dirty slut. No wonder no one but me wants you.'

Her stomach clenched at his words. She wasn't. She _wasn't_ getting off on _this_!

'It's hard enough to keep it up in your disgusting loose body as it is' he grunted against her before moving his slick hand from her between her legs to her breasts. Cruel fingers grabbed a nipple and pinched down hard, 'clench down for me _Little Blue_.'

She cried out in shocked pain and felt her muscles spasm and grip him automatically.

The pain half woke her from the shock of what was happening and she tried again to get her arms free. It was useless. Like literally being held in a steel trap. With his added body weight pushing against that hand to hold her down there was no way she could break free.

'Gaje-'

SMACK

'Don't you say a word. Your job is to shut up and try and keep me happy for once.'

The tears that had been swelling in her eyes broke free as her cheek stung from the slap. Hey eyes met his and she saw nothing but anger and hatred.

'You're mine. So you will shut up and you will take it. Take it when I want and how I want. In fact-' his pulled out abruptly and grabbed her hips, rolling her onto her front.

Gajeel's hands grabbed at her ass cheeks and spread them. She heard him spit and felt something wet land on her exposed anus, sliding down to her throbbing vagina.

Before she'd even had a second to process what he was about to do he was already pushing against the small hole. Forcing himself inside her. She could feel herself tearing around him and she let out a scream of pain.

In utter panic she fought against him as she would any enemy. She trashed like a wild animal and opened her mouth to yell, 'SOLID SCRIPT -'

A hand as hard as iron clamped onto her mouth cutting off her words as he kept pushing inside her. Heart racing and breathing hardly espacing her pain seized lungs she heard him in her ear.

'Nice try _Little Blue._ I guess there's some fight still left in you yet. Good.' His voice smirked before she felt his thighs meet hers in a final shove to seat himself fully inside her ass and her head was slammed into the floor.

She must have blacked out for a period of time because when she came to he was grunting and panting like he had run a marathon and she _hurt_. She could tell from the way his hips stuttered against her that he wasn't far from finishing.

'Don't you ever forget that you're mine. You're lucky you even have me and _no one_ else will ever want you. Especially not now'. He grunted and with that she felt him push impossibly deeper and still.

She could _feel_ him throbbing and emptying himself inside her and her stomach clenched as it revolted against her. Bile forcing itself weakly from her mouth.

It seemed to last an eternity before a hand tapped her ass almost affectionately and he withdrew. She grunted in pain and fell to the floor, landing in her own sick without the support of him holding her up anymore.

She could feel semen and undoubtedly her blood leaking from her destroyed ass and she forced her legs up towards her chest to curl into a protective ball as she wept.

'Clean yourself up. You're disgusting.' He spat then walked away.

* * *

Yup - you can commence the stoning now. I'm honestly not sure where to go with this from here. My job was just to break so avcos can fix. I'm sure there will be another chapter or two.

Mishka xXx


End file.
